Alyssa Jackson
by Pixie Star Fire
Summary: This is a random story I came up with, about the daughter of Percy and Annabeth. Her name is Alyssa and she is five year old. This is about her crazy adventures growing up. Percy/Annabeth It's better than it sounds, I promise you that!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pansy**

Five-year old Alyssa Jackson was walking home from her first day at her new kindergarten school, Bridgewater Elementary(A/N: If this place exists, I, mean no offence. It seemed like a good name) She really hated it there, because the other students made fun of her dyslexia and ADHD. Rob pulled her black hair all day, and Lauren (A/N: Again, no offence to anyone named Lauren) told her she was stupid because she couldn't read any of the stories there. She wished that she could just quit and get home schooled, but she knew that her parents were too busy and that they paid a lot of money to get her into that school. She sighed, only she knew the truth.

Her parents were Annabeth and Percy Jackson, two of the most famous half-bloods that ever walked the earth. They had saved Mount Olympus from the wrath of Kronos about ten years ago. Whenever the subject was brought up, her father winced and her mother got this saddened look on her face. It showed, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

She was the granddaughter of Athena and Poseidon, some of the most well-respected gods on Olympus. She had never meet them herself, but she had heard many wonderful things about them from her parents. She also heard that they couldn't be in a room together without arguing. She knew it was a gift, but she wished that she had a normal family. Not a family that could saved the world and pulverize monsters, but a normal family. She wanted grandparents that would come to her birthdays, not gods that didn't seem to care the least about you. She knew she could never tell anyone these thoughts, because Zeus would blast her to smithereens. That didn't seem like much fun at all to her. Alyssa suddenly jerked out of her thoughts, sensing something wasn't right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Percy**

Percy Jackson had just gotten out of work, he was a Greek history teacher at the local high school during the fall and winter months. He loved his job, he got to teach other people about the immortals off Olympus. Is a powerful demigod was found, he could fill in at their school to keep an eye on them, like Chiron had done so many years ago for him. In the summer, he helped run Camp Half-Blood.

Camp Half-Blood was a safe haven for demigods, children of the Greek Gods. The camp was overflowing with new campers because of the deal he made with the gods. Some of the younger girls in the Hermes' and Aphrodite's cabins would make great friends for Alyssa, but Percy was reluctant to let his beloved daughter enter the camp that he knew she might never want to return from.

His wife, Annabeth, was on a day trip overseeing the process of rebuilding Olympus. She was given the right to rebuild Olympus after it was nearly destroyed in the war with the Titan lord, Kronos, some ten years ago. The gods had many ideas for the newer Olympus, mostly including statues of themselves. He tried to forget the days when he had lost so many friends in the bloodied days in the final battles with Kronos and his army of Greek monsters. It always pained him to remember those dark days.

Shuddering, Percy distracted himself by preparing for his coming visitor. Percy was eager for his daughter to get home from her first day at her new kindergarten. She would love who was zcoming to visit her. At least, he hoped. He had finally asked his father, Poseidon, to come and meet his granddaughter for the first time. It was enough to make any demigod nervous, to have their godly parent come and visit.

Something isn't right, Percy thought. He went to look out his apartment window that overlooked Manhattan's busy streets and the Empire State Building. He saw his Alyssa walking home from her first day of school _with the Minotaur following her home!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Alyssa**

Alyssa whirled around to see what could possibly be behind her. She desperately wished that she hadn't. The towering man-like body stood eight feet high, covered in course fur. It's gleaming horns had to be the sharpest things that she had ever seen. The on comical thing about it, and she would have a laugh later, was the fruit-of-the-loom tighty-whities that it was wearing. Her little brain screamed at her to run, but she stood firm. Percy Jackson burst through the apartment complexes double-doors, landing right in front of her.

Alyssa made a split-second decision that might save her father's life. She grabbed her father's pen/sword, Riptide, from his pocket. Clicking it, she jumped onto his back and catapulted from it, landing right between him and the Minotaur. Alyssa could clearly hear her father shouting at her to come back, her mother shout a curse at her father, and she saw a strange man in Bermuda shorts looking at her with a twinge of fear in his eyes.

The Minotaur attacked, its horns pointed at just the right angle to impair Alyssa's chest, but she was ready. She leaped aside from the killing blow and stabbed the monster in the chest, driving the sword into its heart. A split second before the beast disintegrated, the beast lunged for Alyssa, but missed. Thank the gods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Percy**

Percy and Annabeth moved as one, running and clinging to the stuned girl. Annabeth was silent for the most part, only letting a single tear flow down her cheek. Percy felt more guilty than when he had given Luke the dagger on Mount Olympus, and that is pretty hard to beat. He could have killed the monster sooner, than Alyssa wouldn't have thought that she needed to help him. At least she ws safe, that was all that mattered to him.

"We need to get her inside, NOW!" whispered Percy, "More monsters could find her at any second." He actually had thought that he had seen another monster, but he couldn't be so sure. Better safe than sorry when it comes to monsters. Percy turned around, doing a 360 degree scan of the area to check for more monsters. About to head inside, Percy saw his father turn away with his shoulders slouched. Percy told his wife to bring Pansy inside again, and he jogged to find his father. After combing downtown Manhattan, he found the god of the seas on the beach. Percy came over to the dazed god and whispered; "Dad, are you alright?"

The answer he got surprised him, "No, Percy. I am not alright. Your daughter is a brave girl."

"She nearly died! Taking on the hydra, what was she thinking? I almost lost her..." Percy trailed off, unable to finish. He didn't even want to comprehend that information.

Poseidon looked at his son, then told Percy something he never could have expected to come from his father; "You remember all the knocks you got of the door, but no one was there when you answered?" Poseidon couldn't believe he was telling Percy this, but there he was. It was now or never, after watching his granddaughter almost get killed.

"How could I forget. I thought they were monsters, all after Alyssa." replied Percy, still wondering why his father brought up the subject.

"Percy, that was me. I have been trying to visit you to meet Alyssa for the longest time. Ever time I lost my nerves and left. It nearly killed me not to know her, and I would mentally beat myself up after I would leave" Poseidon admitted with a shrug.

Percy stared vacantly at his father, not comprehending a word he just said. His father, knocking on his door and then leaving? He actually wanted to know Alyssa? Wow, was the only coherent thought going through Percy's mind.

"You know what, I think it's high time you met your own granddaughter." the history teacher told his father. They turned and began the long, silent walk back to Percy's apartment and to Alyssa.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, readers of Alyssa Jackson. Thank you for putting up with my story, but I am discontinuing it due to lack of interest. My only reviewer hates my writing, (you know who you are), so I will no longer continue to write this story. Thank you and have a nice day. ~Pixie Star Fire


End file.
